fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 17: Cold Flame (2009 series)
Freed by an unlikely liberator, Ross’ escape is interrupted by Mustang. Even those most loyal to the Flame Alchemist are shaken by the controversial action he takes against the accused killer of Maes Hughes. Synopsis Douglas is interrogating Ross and shows her the bullet that killed Brigadier General Hughes. He reveals that it is the same type she uses and showing her the ammo requisition form he asks why she needed to order a new one. When Ross mentions that she fired a bullet while protecting Al at Laboratory 5, however she finds there is no way to prove it since the facility was unmanned and is now a pile of rubble making it difficult to find a bullet. When Douglas brings up the fact that Ross was seen by eyewitnesses leaving the scene when Hughes was murdered, Ross finds it impossible since she was off duty visiting her parents, but the testimony of her parents or close friends cannot be considered creditable for an alibi. Outside Major Armstrong is turned away from visiting Ross by the guards and meets Brosh as he is leaving. Upon learning from Brosh that his report of having fired his gun with Ross at Lab. 5 is being ignored, Major Armstrong suspects that Ross's arrest is likely an attempt to frame Ross for murder. Elsewhere while polishing Al's armor, Winry asks what they are doing next. With Ed sulking, Winry admits that since the two could die like Hughes did, they should give up their dangerous journey despite their dream to get their bodies back and that she doesn't know what to do either. When Al admits how nice Winry is, it makes her feel embarrassed. Meanwhile, Falman is playing chess with Barry the Chopper at his apartment when the evening newspaper arrives and upon reading the details of Maria Ross's arrest, Falman immediately contacts Colonel Mustang as Barry sees the paper and recognizes her. At their hotel, Ed is contemplating what had been going on lately when Al bursts in on him to explain the news from the paper about Ross's arrest and the two head immediately head out. At Central Prison, Ling is complaining about being locked away and having a bracelet placed on him when the man guarding him hears a commotion which is Barry having broken in. Barry easily withstands their bullets and further freaks out the guards when his helmet is blown off, revealing his body is hallow. As Barry feels bored for not being allowed to cut up anyone and instead having to knock them out, Ling calls him over to his cell. At first Barry refuses to free Ling despite his promise to reward him, but upon learning he is from Xing, Barry agrees to bust him out. Barry soon breaks Ross out of her cell, where despite recognizing him, and that he acts that she is guilty, Barry makes it clear that with the newspaper portraying her as guilty Ross will likely be executed even if this is an improper investigation. After sulking for a bit, Ross agrees to run with Barry and Ling just as more guards are on the way. Upon learning what is happening, Douglas dispatches more troops and gives the orders to shoot Ross if necessary just as Mustang is heading after her by himself. While on the run, Ross, Barry and Ling encounter the Elric brothers. Knowing they have no time to waste, Barry orders Ross to run towards the warehouses to hide while he fights off Alphonse urging her to hurry before the MP's find and shoot her. However, Ross encounters Mustang who apparently kills her with his flame alchemy, and during the commotion, the Elrics head in that direction as Barry and Ling flee, with Ling promising Al to fill him in later about why he is with Barry. Upon arriving at the scene and seeing Ross's corpse, Ed demands to know why Ross and Hughes are dead as Mustang knocks him back when Ed grabbed on to him in anger, forcing Al to restrain Ed before he can punch Mustang. All the Colonel can say is that he followed orders to execute the fugitive Ross and Ed as a soldier cannot question them. Later after arriving on the scene, Douglas is skeptical about Mustang's intent of suddenly burning Ross to death due to his connection to Hughes and suspects that one of his men busted Ross out so he could kill her which he denies. At the hospital, the Elrics meet with Major Armstrong who apologizes for withholding the truth about Hughes' death from them, and also points out to Ed that he was not entirely responsible. A surgeon by the name of Doctor Knox concludes the corpse is Maria Ross, though finds it tragic that a young beauty like her was killed by Roy Mustang who was out for vengeance before leaving. Major Armstrong apologizes to Mustang since Ross was one of his men, but Mustang suggests that he goes on leave and travel east like he did. Elsewhere, Envy reports the news to Lust, and though Lust finds the results strange, Envy knows it is all right since things are progressing smoothly. As Armstrong's leave is approved by Mustang, Falman, at his apartment, is worried that Barry left the apartment and that Barry's involvement in the breakout could be traced back to him, though Barry suggests they can make it look like he kidnapped Falman to cover up his involvement. Worse, Falman is nervous about Ling, to whom he knows nothing about, as Ling is cooking fish outside the building. However, this is to send a signal flare allowing Fu and Lan Fan to arrive at Ling's location. As Mustang is talking to a woman on the phone, Major Armstrong arrives at the Elrics' hotel room in civilian clothes and drags Ed away, stating that Ed's automail arm needs to be repaired in Resembool while Al should remain in Central. In the lobby, Armstrong reveals that he is secretly under orders. Envy returns to the Homunculus hideout after heading out in disguise to learn about the man that stormed the prison. Upon learning from the sketch he received from a witness, Lust is surprised that Barry is alive, knowing he is hiding somewhere and likely involved with Mustang. Lust decides to let Barry's human body (which has been given the mind of an animal) track down Barry's hollow body, especially since they can't afford to leave Barry running around. Episode Cards Title17.png|Title Card eyecatche17-1.png|Eyecatche #1 eyecatche17-2.png|Eyecatche #2 Episode Notes *Barry's line from the manga regarding how Ross "doesn't have the eyes of a killer" is omitted, presumably for time restraints, in this episode. * Dr. Knox remarks, "The Hero of Ishval going this far against a little girl. It makes me sick." This is ironic considering that what he supposedly did to Maria Ross (merciless incineration) is exactly how he earned the name in the first place. Category:Episodes